Inkjet recording apparatuses are configured to supply ink to a printing head from an ink tank through an ink channel, and eject ink from head nozzles.
In addition, a channel member such as a coupling and a valve is attached to the ink channel, and the printing head can be detachable from the coupling when, for example, the printing head is attached or detached. Besides, providing a valve between the head and the ink supply part can prevent ink from leaking and the air from entering the ink-supply side when the head is detached and the apparatus is transported, by closing the valve.
However, in prior art, there is the fear that the air enters the ink channel from the coupling or the valve while printing, and the air reaches the printing head together with the ink.